


Amabilidad

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Actor´s, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: Drabbler Wolvesilver con Evan Peters y Hugh Jackman.
Relationships: Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 13





	Amabilidad

Amabilidad:  
Evan jadeaba debajo de Hugh, entre la guantera y el asiento del copiloto. Evan tenían las ventanas y puertas cerradas aunque que fuera verano.   
Era entonces que se perdía el sudor causado por el calor con el de la libido y era en esas circunstancias cuando Evan se sentía amado; quería a Emma porque solía escuchar todas las estupideces que se le ocurrían en la cabeza y en vez de salir corriendo como la mayoría de las chicas le sonreía y le veía con ternura, cual perro con su dueño pero últimamente cuando llegaba al apartamento estaba solo, eso lo odiaba más por el hecho de encontrar su hogar solo que porque Emma no estuviera ahí.   
El primero rompimiento no le había ido nada bien, pasado el año se le dio la oportunidad de personalizar a Quicksilver y con ello conocer a Hugh aunque fuera por unas semanas, el actor de Wolverine fuera de su papel era la persona más amable que te pudieras encontrar derrochaba gentileza por donde pasaba. Él único que se despidió de abrazo de muchacho cuando se fue junto con una tarjeta con su teléfono para que le contactará cuando le necesitara.   
Y le tomó la palabra, después de alguna discusión con Emma, con sus padres, con el manager, con sus hermanos; Hugh estaba ahí para escucharle, y en vez de unos tragos Hugh le preguntaba que si donde estaba lo recogía y se iban algún lugar aparte donde Evan expulsaba todo su sentir y Hugh daba esa sonrisa tan cálida le abrazaba del cuello, le besaba la coronilla, y camino a la casa de menor Hugh se iba todo el camino cantando quedito opera. Sacándole una autentica sonrisa al chico.   
Aquella noche fue diferente, Esa vez Hugh le había tomado las mejillas y le había robado un beso, lo demás fue historia.   
Una noche de verano dentro de la camioneta cerrada de Hugh, Evan gemía quedito, agarrándose de asiento del copiloto, dejando caer sus risos en la cabecera. Hugh con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo de atrás para dar las estocadas más profundas gruñendo de vez en cuando. Hasta que él menor se hubiese corrido fue que decidió sacar su miembro y cerrar su cremallera. Evan por la adrenalina se quedó un rato en esa posición en lo que Hugh salía de la camioneta para regresar al volante.   
Evan regresaba a sus épocas en la primaria cuando veía a las niñas pasar. Cubriéndose el rostro, aspirando pesado, riendo quedito y mirando a Hugh de vez en cuando.   
Hugh solo pensaba que aquel niño en el cuerpo de un adulto vivía demasiado en sus pensamientos, buscaba el amor que creía merecerse y no necesitaba que le entendiera solo que le diera un poco de amor incondicional pocos eran los suertudos como él con Debora. Él no era esa persona, pero estaba ahí ofreciéndole aquello que todos a su alrededor le habían ofrecido. Para Evan lo fue todo, para Hugh fue un acto de amabilidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo había realizado para un evento de un Grupo de Facebook llamado Wolvesilver, no ganó, pero me gustó.


End file.
